The object of the invention is a process for the forming of a collant, i.e. pantyhose article or the like, with a double cylinder circular hosiery machine, forming the two legs or the like on two cylinders in a simultaneous manner, with a continuous rotational motion, and forming the pant portion with a fabric knit alternately on the two cylinders, to which the yarn is alternately fed.
In the Italian Patent No. 916,700 filed on Aug. 25, 1970, in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 171,169 of Aug. 12, 1971, now re-filed as Continuation-In-Part application Ser. No. 455,387 on Mar. 27, 1974, and in French Patent No. 7,130,798 filed on Aug. 25, 1971, there is provided a process of this kind, wherein the pant portion is formed with a reciprocating or oscillating motion of the needle cylinder in phase with the passage of the yarn feed from the one to the other cylinder.